


When Sickness Meets Health (Where Heaven Meets Earth)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Comforting Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to coughing. It’s the not the kind of coughing that’s just a clearing of throat, but whoever is doing it is in danger of hacking up a lung. He gets out of bed and makes his way through the bunker to find Dean who’s braced against the wall and gagging into his palm.<br/>“Dean? Are you alright?”<br/>“Does it look like I’m -- shit -- alright to you?” He sniffles, his nose stuffy, and it’s making his voice impossibly deeper.<br/>“No, you look like you’re dying.”<br/>“Gee, Cas, thanks for laying on the sugar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sickness Meets Health (Where Heaven Meets Earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leia3771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia3771/gifts).



> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel wakes up to coughing. It’s the not the kind of coughing that’s just a clearing of throat, but whoever is doing it is in danger of hacking up a lung.

He gets out of bed and makes his way through the bunker to find Dean who’s braced against the wall and gagging into his palm.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“Does it look like I’m -- shit -- alright to you?” He sniffles, his nose stuffy, and it’s making his voice impossibly deeper.

“No, you look like you’re dying.”

“Gee, Cas, thanks for laying on the sugar.”

"I’ll help you to your --”

“I’m fine.”

Dean stomps off to his room, and Cas watches him stumble and cough the entire way before the door is slammed in his face.

The next day Dean is worse, but he won’t admit he’s sick, and he won’t accept Cas’ help whatsoever, or Sam's, but Sam's used to it. He tells Cas to wait it out.

A week passes and Dean gets no better, and Castiel finds him rolling in bed unable to get out of it in the third week.

“Dean, let me take care of you.”

“No,” he groans, but Castiel starts to anyway. He gets painkillers out of the cabinet, the ones that will cut the fever, and he puts a washcloth on Dean’s head to both wipe away the sweat, and to bring down his temperature. But that’s the extent of his knowledge of how to take care of someone who’s sick.

“Where’s Sam’s laptop?”

Dean’s eyelids flutter shut and he falls to sleep before he can answer. That makes Cas worried, he knows that’s never a good thing, and he knows the fever can only go on so long without it being dangerous, but a few hours later the fever breaks, and Dean becomes more coherent, but that doesn’t mean he’s not still falling in and out of consciousness.

Castiel goes to find Sam, but the hunter is out of the bunker, so Cas leaves the laptop for another day, maybe tomorrow.

The television, however, is something he can work with if he can ever figure out which one turns it on.

He searches through the channels until he finds one about a hospital, and he figures this one is probably good, but it’s stressful, and he’s not interested in knowing about it all. There's too much needless drama. He just wants to know how he can fix Dean the human way.

The next three he watches are all hospital-based shows as well, and Castiel’s brow is furrowed in confusion by the end of each one.

So far he’s gathered some valuable information, but the rest of it is unneeded because first of all, Dean is not having heart surgery, and he is most definitely not giving birth.

He goes to the library and pulls numerous books from shelves high and low, reads through them as quick as he can because Dean’s started moaning again.

He rushes back with a bowl of soup warmed on the oven he had to light four different times.

Dean looks into the bowl, but he turns up his nose.

“Tomato? Really, Cas?”

“I . . . is there another soup that you enjoy? I was told that tomato soup is best for --”

“No, it’s chicken noodle and we don’t have any of that.”

Dean pulls the blankets up higher on his neck as he shivers.

“Dean, please let me --”

“Don’t need your . . .” Dean breaks off into a fit of coughing fit, and Cas helps him to roll over onto his side so he can breathe better. “I might need some help,” Dean admits finally, blinking back tears because he’s retching so badly.

Castiel helps him into the bathroom and in front of the toilet where he sits on the floor shaking, naked except for a pair of sweatpants.

Cas draws the bath, but Dean deems it too hot. He’s messed up again, but Dean smiles weakly up at him, and he relaxes some.

When it’s ready Dean strips down after hesitating only briefly, and Castiel looks away so he can slip under the layer of bubbles with a happy groan, unseen by anyone but himself.

“Oh my god, you really are an angel, this is perfect.” Dean sinks down until his head is almost under, and Cas has to hoist him up by his armpits since he’s fallen asleep. “Should pro’ly get some sleep.”

“I agree. Can I help dry you off, or do you think you can do it yourself?” Dean flushes, and Cas knows it’s not from the fever.

“I, uh, I don’t think I can, honestly,” he slurs, He helps Dean limp out of the water and onto some towels.

Castiel dries him off slowly, and avoids looking between the hunter’s legs. Dean dries that part of himself off, and then Cas is helping him into new pajama pants that hug his thighs nicely.

Castiel tries not to pay too much attention to his own pants that have suddenly gotten tighter.

This isn't the time, he tells himself, Dean's not well, and there's no point in trying anyway.

"Would you, uh, would you be willing to stay here tonight? Maybe just for a few hours, and then you can go do whatever you do."

"It'd love to, let me just go get changed; can you make it back to your room alright?"

"I think I can manage."

Castiel all but races back to his room to take care of his . . . problem before it gets too out of hand.

He pulls his pants down just enough to get his erection out. There's something foreign about the weight of the flesh in his palm, but it's also reassuring in a different sort of way he's not used to feeling. It sends a chill down his spine.

He strokes his cock head with a swipe of his thumb, and that's when Dean walks in, when he's moaning and groaning, trying to get to that release he needs so desperately.

But he can't.

"Cas, I . . . Enjoyin' yourself there, angel?" Castiel blushes and shoves his cock back into his underwear so Dean can't see.

"Dean, I'm so --"

"If you apologize I'll go get my gun. There's no reason to be sorry, besides, I'm sort of enjoying the show myself."

"Dean --"

"Will you show me?" He asks almost shyly, the sound barely more than a whisper, and he steps a little further into Castiel’s space.

“Dean, you’re sick, and I --”

“Just mojo me better, please.”

Castiel looks at him for a moment before sighing and doing just that. Dean moans and slumps in Cas’ arms as his body heals too fast for his brain to catch up with.

He moves him onto the bed, and then they’re kissing.

It’s not the fast biting lips sort of kissing Cas saw on the hospital show he watched, but it’s the kind of kissing that makes his toes curl and cock twitch.

“Can I touch you?” Dean asks, and he nods his head, too breathless for any human words. He breathes curses in Enochian into the crook of Dean’s neck as his cock slips through his grip, slicked with sweat, pre-come, and nothing else.

He can feel each pull of his foreskin, each swipe of a finger into his slit, and for the first time in his life he comes.

In Heaven they have something similar to this, a good feeling like this -- when his wings are groomed, but it’s not nearly this intense. The relief is immediate, and he groans and cries out Dean’s name along with a long list of profanity in a language his lover has yet to understand.

He can feel the line of Dean’s cock, can see it through the one layer he’s wearing, and Castiel moves down the bed, down the length of Dean’s torso, so he can mouth at it.

“Cas, come on, you don’t have to do that,” Dean says, but it’s not convincing.

“I love you, I’d like to show you how much I do.”

“God damn it,” Dean breathes, and he writhes when Castiel manages to get them both naked with a snap of grace in the air, and then he’s got Dean’s cock in his throat. “Do you even have a gag reflex?” Dean gasps, fingers twisting in Cas’ hair, and he hums around the length in his mouth.

Dean’s moans shift from words to nothing, just noise because it feels too good to make any thoughts he has known.

Castiel suckles at the head and rolls Dean’s heavy balls in his warm palm, and Castiel can feel the orgasm before it happens.

He pulls away just in time to see Dean come all over his belly with a shout, his hands fisting in the sheets, pulling them off Castiel’s bed as he comes. His cock jerks, but Cas is more focused on the look on his lover’s face, one he’s never seen before. Absolute ecstasy.

He squirms and kicks until he’s finished, and a large pool of come shifts on his stomach when he falls slack.

“You haven’t done this in a long time,” Cas notes, and Dean scoffs, still breathing hard through his teeth.

“You try fucking around when you’re in love with an angel.”

Castiel kisses him hard on the mouth right then. He’s inexperienced, but he’s watched enough people do it that he knows how to well enough to execute a more than satisfactory kiss. And if Dean keeps growling like that between tangles of tongue he’s going to be hard again in a matter of minutes, he'll get to put a new set of skills to the test.

“Dean, I think it would be best if I closed the door.”

“No, you’re not leaving this bed until I say so,” Dean replies.

“That can be arranged.”

And, with a flick of his finger the door slams shut.

Dean grins excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
